


Take One Breath

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Mental Breakdown, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Past Violence, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Soldiers, War Era, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Arcee/Elita. It had been a mistake, letting her guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One Breath

It had been a mistake, letting her guard down around Elita.

Arcee had always seen herself as a warrior, one who never broke down or let emotions get the better of her, especially after those she cared about had perished. She had built a wall around herself, to keep her from tumbling again, and Elita, her superior, had seen her fall apart.

She shouldn't have let Elita see that side of her, and even after all of that, Arcee still stood tall, optics focused and her stance upright. The femme had remembered that she had been strong for too long, which was why she would trust Elita to keep her afloat.

Elita had held her hand once before, she had done it once again, and Arcee knew that she would do it again. She was a fierce warrior, a capable fighter, and who knew when enough was enough to hold onto. Elita knew hardship, she knew loss, and she knew what had been like to have hope burst in her chassis one moment and then scatter like sand in the next.

Arcee was fierce, but she also was aware that Elita held her spark, so it wouldn't fall apart again. All she had to was take one breath.

From then onward, Arcee was forever indebted to Elita for that guidance.


End file.
